


Stretching Taffy

by orphan_account



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, they can race again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretching Taffy

It had been Vanellope's idea to have a race. Taffyta had been hesitant, remembering how she had treated her before. Really, it seemed like a miracle that she had actually forgiven her. Finally, after Vanellope had again convinced her that she truly was forgiven, they went to work.

It was hard to keep up. Once she had a proper car, this one with a working motor and free from destruction, she truly was a proper racer. Vanellope had it in her code, but Taffyta had it too. With a quick push to the gas pedal, she sped up. From her rear view mirror, she saw Vanellope grin. Before she could get ahead of her, she blocked her in the lane, a road made of red licorice.

But then she was in front of her. Really, how could she forget about the fact that she was a glitch? Well, Taffyta would just have to speed up. She'd won a lot of coins, had more than a few racing trophies, and was regarded as one of the best racers. The other racers would never let the fact that Taffyta beat Vanellope be forgotten.

"Think you can beat me?" Vanellope called.

"I know I can!"

Vanellope laughed, and glitched forward again. Taffyta sped up; she could laugh, but the race wasn't over.


End file.
